


Fragments

by Siver



Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Angst, Gen, attempts to adapt to loss, pre-game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 22:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10774071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siver/pseuds/Siver
Summary: It's hard to break habits.





	Fragments

He doesn’t realise what he’s doing until he’s half way down the street. He stops dead. His hands whiten around the handlebars. Feet slide off the pedals. Stopped. It’s the right street. It’s the wrong street. The house is empty now.

The newspaper is discarded without a second glance. His line of work brings him enough lies as is. He doesn’t need to read them as well.

He turns the bottle over and over in his hands. He’s not a fan of ketchup, never was, never will be. It was granted a place in his refrigerator for one man alone. He puts it back. His absence won’t outlive its lifespan.

It’s a simple act that constricts his throat. Pull out a pen. Sign a report. The pen is red. Something borrowed, something kept. It slides back into his coat pocket.

He leaves the coffee shop with two coffees and two donuts in hand. It’s only when he returns to his lone desk that he sees his mistake.

The movie’s words wash over him in a familiar drone. The phantoms of voices that were drown it out. The couch was always small. It feels too large.

He dials the number automatically. It’s a lead, an important clue, a point in his favour. After the first ring he hangs up. A victory by default is a bitter one.

He buys a bouquet every year. This year is no different. The act remains though the location differs. Red on brown. Red against grey. As he passes through the gate he can’t help but think last year’s colours were better. He hopes she’ll appreciate them nonetheless.

He was a lover of photos. As he looks at them now he wonders how he never noticed how little they resemble the real thing. He still makes his point known to that set of blue eyes.


End file.
